CockBlocker
by RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy
Summary: Gay Jasper is amused at his best friends unexpected question.


Title: CockBlocker

Author: Jazzy

Disclaimer: I don't own Jasper and Emmett, I don't own Twilight. If I did Jasper and Emmett and Edward would have been gay lovers and Bella would have been killed!

Rating: Adult

Characters: Jasper and Emmett

Summary:Gay Jasper is amused at his best friends unexpected question.

An: Enjoy! Please review. I'm curious what you all will think about my story. I thought this would be a fun story to write:)

_**Jasper's Pov**_

Jasper was driving home from work when he got a confusing text from his best buddy 'Emmett'. He was so confused that with the fucking text that it distracted him enough that he nearly ran over a fucking cat. Good thing that he didn't run over the cat because no only was he no fan of killing animals, but it was one of his neighbors cats. He didn't think that the little old lady would appreciate her favorite southern charming gay neighbor murdering one of her ten cats. Not even if the little bastard always tries to escape. Jasper glanced at the text once more, frowning.

** Emmett: Where the fuck are you dude? We have to have a serious convo right now. Get the fuck home A.S.A.P!**

Jasper scrunched up his face in confusion. 'What on earth is that fucker going on about?'Jasper thought. He knew for sure that he didn't do anything wrong. He never left his plates around, nor did he throw his clothes and shit around, he never left take away boxes around either. That was all Emmett, so if anybody should be angry it should be Jasper. Right?

Jasper pulled into his parking spot in front of his rented house that he shared with Emmett. He read the text once more, then placed his cell phone in his jean pocket. He thought a few more minutes on what Emmett would need to talk about. 'I haven't brought any lovers to the house lately and I always let Emmett know ahead of a time not to come home if he didn't want to hear any of his gay fucking.'He thought, biting his lip. Before Jasper could think of any other reason why his best friend would be pissed off at him his cell phone beeped once again announcing yet another fucking text. Jasper was sure it was from Emmett also. Jasper took his phone out of his pocket and he was right .The fucker texted him again. Well yelled at him thru text anyway.

** Emmett: What the hell are you doing bro? Do you think that I am fucking blind? I see you outside! Now get your ass inside right now!**

Jasper growled, placed his phone back into his pocket once again, then stepped out of his car, slamming the door behind him. He quickly locked up, then walked towards his house, opened up the door and stormed inside. Jasper ignored Emmett who was standing near the door with his arms crossed, he didn't even look at his friend. He stormed past him, walking into the kitchen, opened up the fridge and taking out a beer. He took the cap off, then walked back into the living room, sitting down, kicking his shoes off, laying his socked feet on the coffee table, then took a huge sip of his beer, still ignoring his friend, which he was sure would tick Emmett off. He waited.

Emmett walked towards Jasper, crossing his arms over his chest still, glaring at the blond boy. "Well? Got nothing to say to me?"He growled.

Jasper spat, "What the fuck dude? You are the ass hole who is pissed off at me for no reason! What has crawled up your ass?"He glared at his friend, gulping another sip of beer.

Emmett gasped, "How dare you! How fucking DARE YOU! I have every reason to be pissed off right now!"He sat down in a chair that was in front of the couch, on the other side of the coffee table.

"How dare I? How dare I WHAT? Why are you angry with me and just how fucking drunk are you?"Jasper demanded.

Emmett snorted, "How drunk I am is not the point!"

Jasper sighed loudly, running his hands thru his blond curls and spat, "Then what exactly is the point Emmett? I had a long day at work and its late. I am tired. FUCK!"

"Fuck is right!"Emmett said, snarling. He stood up, walked to the kitchen to grab a beer, took the cap off and took a giant gulp, spilling some down his face. He then walked back into the living room, sat down and started pouting.

Jasper noticed the pout and frowned, "Stop playing games. And stop fucking pouting!"Jasper ordered, shifting his jeans. That pout gave him a semi and he hoped his friend didn't notice him shifting himself. If he did he didn't care, he was gay, Emmett was the hottest guy ever and he couldn't help it.

"Alright fine then answer me this one question alright? Then you can go to sleep and I'll stop bothering you. Deal?"Emmett asked.

Jasper rolled his eyes, nodded his head and waited for the big question.

"I want to know why the fuck you have never came on to me!"Emmett asked, glaring at his best friend. "I am probably the hottest and sexiest male that you have ever met and you haven't hit on me once. Whats the matter am I not good enough for your fairy ass?"He growled.

Jasper took a sip of his drink and before he could swallow it, he heard Emmett's question and it was so unexpected and amusing that he couldn't help spitting the beer all over the coffee table. That caused Emmett to glare at him even harder if possible, and that caused Jasper to chuckle. He continued chuckling, laying back on the couch and laughing so hard that a tear nearly slipped down his cheeks. He has never been so fucking amused in his whole fucking life.

"How dare you Jasper! How could you laugh at a time like this?"Emmett asked, hurt. He frowned looking at his laughing like an idiot friend.

Jasper continued to laugh, gasping for a breath. He then sat up, his cheeks were all red, he had a huge grin on his face. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. Jasper then let out another small chuckle, then cleared his throat. He smirked at his best friend and looked at him for a good long minute, ignoring Emmett's pouting hurt face, and shifted his pants once again because that cute pout was turning him on so badly right now.

"Are you fucking serious man?"Jasper asked, still grinning. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I am hurt that you obviously find me disgusting that you'd never even try to get into my pants!"Emmett said, pouting.

Jasper rolled his eyes, stood up, chugged the last sip of his beer, placing it on the coffee table. He then walked over to Emmett, grabbing the other mans shoulders and lifted him up with his hands. He pulled him closer to him so that their chests were smashed against each other. He ignored Emmett's shocked and confused look on his face, then pulled him even closer if possible and grabbed Emmett into a kiss. Since Emmett's mouth was open in surprise before Jasper kissed him it was easy to slip his tongue into the bigger mans mouth. Jasper kissed him for a few seconds, then rubbed his hard cock on his friends leg, then pulled away, stepping away. Jasper smirked, walked back to the couch and sat down watching his friends face with amusement. He grabbed his cock, not caring if Emmett saw him and shifted it, making himself more comfortable.

Emmett stood for a minute, his mouth and eyes open wide. He was shocked that Jasper kissed him, but he was more surprised that the ass hole rubbed his hard dick on him. He blinked his eyes once, twice, three times, and then growled. "WHAT THE FUCK!"He shrieked loudly. "I asked you why! NOT to fucking molest me!"

Jasper chuckled, clearly amused by his friend. "First you ask me why I never made a play at you, now you are bitching at me for making that said play on you? Which is it? You want me to want your cock or not?"He asked, smirking, licking his lips.

Emmett sat down, glaring at his friend, with a blush on his cheeks. "Alright thanks for the answer."He said, frowning. "Now I don't have to worry about gay guys not wanting a piece of me."

Jasper snorted, "Em I think every single gay guy in this city wants to suck your cock..."

Emmett smirked, "Well I don't blame them. Can you blame them?"He asked, joking.

"Nope I can't blame them. In case you haven't noticed I live in this town and I am gay. I'd suck your cock in a heartbeat if you were into dudes."Jasper said, smirking.

Emmett grimaced, "Ew gross dude. I am still trying to wipe you raping my mouth and leg with that mouth and dick of yours from my brain!"he growled, chugging his beer, then placed the bottle on the table.

"You asked for it."Jasper snorted.

"I didn't ask for it ass hole, I was insulted. My pride was hurt."Emmett fake sniffled, causing Jasper to snort once again.

"Em if you go to a gay club I can promise you that all the fags in town will fucking eat you a live. In fact you should never go to a gay bar unless you go with me."Jasper said, laughing. "Just to be safe so you don't get raped."

"Why would I ever want to go to a gay bar?"Emmett asked, glaring at his friend.

"Same reason why you just had to know why I never tried to get into your pants. I secretly think that you always wished that I grabbed your ass and made a play at you."Jasper joked.

Emmett growled once more, "Damn it I think I vomited a little in my mouth."

Jasper just sat there amused. "Did you know that I rushed home after I got your text message. You seemed so fucking angry and I couldn't figure out why and I nearly ran over our neighbors fucking cat. Crap I don't even know what I would have done if I did run over the cat and killed the poor thing."

Emmett snorted, "Just tell the lady that he or she ran away once again and succeeded this time?"He suggested.

Jasper scowled at him, throwing a pillow his friend. "And give her a heart-attack? How cruel of you."He smirked.

"Hey I never said that I was prince charming, I'm the villion."Emmett joked.

Jasper snorted, "And I'm the gay best friend that is still thinking about his best friends cock."He licked his lips, shifting around on the couch.

"Ah fuck! Now I wish I never even asked."Emmett pouted, placing his hands on his blushing cheeks, not looking at his horny friend.

"Me neither because if you never asked, you would have never pouted and my dick would have never gotten hard and I wouldn't be sitting here horny as fuck thinking about sucking your cock right now."Jasper said, chuckling. "Fucking cock blocker!"He pouted.

Emmett smirked, "You know that pout isn't going to give you what you desire right?"

"Didn't get your dick hard at all?"Jasper asked, smirking.

Emmett gasped, placing his hands over his face once again, chuckling ."NO it didn't! And I didn't mean that you perve! I meant your pout wasn't going to change my mind and allow you to suck my cock. I'll never be drunk enough for that gay shit."He smirked, looking at his friend.

Jasper pouted, then stood up, "Alright well in that case I am going to go watch some gay porn."He said, passing his friend. Jasper then whispered, "My favorite porno is of a hot circle blond haired guy, pounding the shit out of his tall, muscular, dark hair dude with highlights."He chuckled, leaving a very embarrassed Emmett on the couch. He then went into his room, shut the door, leaving it unlocked incase Emmett got curious once again. He then put on his porn and got to work.

The End

AN: Haha sorry for the cock block guys.. -Smirks- This was really meant to be a funny story. I am going to write a out take with some slashy smutty goodness scenes ;)

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review:)


End file.
